Artemis, Daughter of Who?
by TheDoctorRowanaRisska
Summary: What happen when 15 year old Artemis Wright is attacked at high school. Who are these people? They claim they will help her. Story better than summery. Takes place after TLO. Note* She is not the Artemis, she is just a kid who has the same name.
1. Artemis Introduced

It was just an average day at school that is until I was attacked by the furies. The furies are the Greek god Hades "bodyguards". Anyway, my name is Artemis. I was named after the Greek goddess because she was my mother's favorite. I am 15 years old and I go to a high school called Savannah Arts Academy, well _was _going to Savannah Arts.

After my stunt, I don't think I'll ever be allowed to go back. Well, it was a surprise I got in on the account of my ADHD and dyslexia, but somehow I got in as for an art major.

Back to the furies. I was walking from my art class when I was hit in the head. I stood up and shook it off. I turned and standing there was three ugly women with black wings coming out of their back. They pointed at me, venom dripping off their fangs and said, "Child of the Big Three, your end shall come sooner than you think."

I looked around. No one noticed the women in hallway. The one in the middle manifested a sword that was made of fire. She growled. "GOOD-BYE HONEY!" Then suddenly a boy and girl of about eighteen jumped out of nowhere. "GET DOWN!" the boy shouted at me.

I did as I was told. Good thing I did because he uncapped a pen and a sword sprang out of it. He stabbed the middle one with the sword. The other two backed away.

Another boy of about fourteen appeared out of nowhere. He waved his hand and muttered "Be gone." The women bowed and disappeared in a burst of flames.

The boy capped his pen. He had unruly black hair and the most beautiful sea foam green eyes I had ever seen. The girl had blond hair and grey eyes. The younger boy had shaggy and messy dark brown hair. His eyes were black as the midnight sky. He was dressed in all black like I was.

The boy that had appeared out of nowhere held his held out to me. I was wary of him. "Who are you people?" The boy motion to himself. "My name is Nico di Angelo. The boy is Perseus Jackson, but we call him Percy." "Or Seaweed Brain," the girl chimed in.

I snickered. Nico snorted. "The smartalec is Annabeth Chase." I shook each of their hands. "How is it that no one saw that battle?" I asked.

Percy laughed. "They saw it alright, but they saw us setting some on fire." As if on cue, Ashley Carkley screamed. "OH MY GOD! ARTEMIS STARTED A FIRE!" She pulled the fire alarm.

Nico grabbed my hand. "Come on. We have to go." Percy grabbed mine and Annabeth's hands. "Go where?" I asked.

Percy gave me a half smile. "To Camp Half-Blood of course."


	2. Annabeth and Percy Explain

I looked at Percy in disbelief. "Camp Half-Blood? I've never heard of it?" Annabeth laughed. "Don't worry. Most haven't. We'll explain more once we get there." She looked at me with such innocence in her eyes, how could I not believe her. I nodded. "Ok. Let's go."

Percy nodded towards Nico. "Nico, you wanna do the honors?" Nico nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly a flash of black light engulfed the four of us. I looked at Percy and Annabeth. They looked calm.

After a second or two more, the light came back into view. Nico stumbled and I caught him in my arms. Percy came and put Nico's arm around his neck. Annabeth came and supported his other side. "What was that?" I asked Percy and Annabeth. They were trying to get Nico to a cabin that was covered in skulls. Kids who looked exactly like Nico came out and took him from Percy and Annabeth.

I went to follow, but Percy held me back. "Don't worry Artemis. Those are Nico's half siblings. They all have been through the same thing. They know what to do." I nodded.

I looked around. There were cabins everywhere. They each seemed to have a theme. One was covered in flowers. Another seemed to glow orange like the sun.

I turned back to Annabeth and Percy. "What is this place?" Percy sighed. "We better sit down. It's a long story." Percy motion for me to sit so I did.

He and Annabeth both sat side-by-side. I had a feeling that they were more then friends. Like boyfriend and girlfriend.

Percy would open his mouth as to start, but then would close it like he didn't know where to begin. Annabeth chimed in. "What do you know about the Greek gods and goddess?" she asked me.

"I know all about them. I love learning about them."

Annabeth nodded. "Good. Good. Do you know what demigods are?"

I nodded. "They are the children of the gods."

Annabeth nodded. She turned to Percy. "She's more informed than you were when you first came here Seaweed Brain."

"Ha-ha."

I motion to myself. "Umm hello?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Right. Demigods. Well, this camp is a refuge for demigods. Everyone here is either a child of a god or goddess or a good magical creature."

"Like satyrs and wood nymphs?" I asked.

Percy nodded.

I took in a deep breath.

"Wow. You never think this stuff is real until it happens to you."

I snapped my fingers. "Is that why I draw these strange people?"

They looked concerned. "What strange people?" Annabeth asked.

I pulled out my sketchbook and handed it to her. They huddled over it amazed.

"That looks exactly like dad." Percy said pointing to on of the drawings.

"There's my mom." Annabeth exclaimed.

They flipped through the whole sketchbook from front to back.

They then started muttering to themselves.

"She could be Athena's."

"Or maybe a daughter of a muse."

"She hasn't been claimed for a reason."

They then turned back to me.

Annabeth put her hand on mine.

"Artemis, I know this is a lot to take in; is there any questions you want to ask us?"

I nodded. "Who are yours, Percy, and Nico's parents."

Percy stood up. "My father is the great god of the sea Poseidon."

I gasped. "NO WAY! That's my favorite god. My favorite goddess is of course Artemis."

Annabeth also stood. "My mother is the goddess of battle and wisdom Athena. She is also the goddess of arts and crafts so she just might be your mother too."

I nodded my head. "That's cool. And Nico?"

Percy's the one who answered me. "His father is the god of the Underworld Hades.

A smile broke out on my face. Then I couldn't stop laughing.

Annabeth and Percy looked at me confused. "What's so funny?" they asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing it's just well, I have a Pomerania named Hades."

A smile broke out on their faces and they joined in laughing as well.

Suddenly, they stopped laughing and were looking at something above my head. All the campers around me stopped what they were doing and pointed at me. Annabeth bowed before me. Soon all of the campers followed suit except Percy. He came over and clapped me on the back.

"Well, finally there's a girl in our cabin. Welcome to the family baby sister."

I looked above my head and floating there was a sea foam green, like the color of Percy's eyes, trident.

*Author's note. I really do have a Pomerania named Hades. 


	3. Poseidon's Girl

I was in disbelief. How could I, fit in nowhere Artemis Wright, be a daughter of a god? Much less a daughter of the great sea god Poseidon.

Percy clapped me on the back again.

"I thought dad was kidding about sending Tyson and me more siblings, but I guess he wasn't."

Annabeth and all of the other campers rose. The campers went back to their normal activities. Annabeth came over to us.

"Percy, shouldn't you take Artemis your cabin?"

Percy nodded and kissed Annabeth shyly on the cheek. They both blushed.

"Umm. Guys?" I said.

Percy cleared his throat.

"Umm. Yeah. So our cabin is awesome! Wait until you see it. It has well, you'll see."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the cabins. I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye slide off to a cabin that was neat from the outside. I turned to get a better look. Inside all the bunks were pushed up against the wall. Most of them had maps and books on them. One of the bottom bunks had what looked like a laptop computer on it. It had a sticker on it that read the initials 'A.C' on it so it must have belonged to Annabeth. Boys and girls who looked a lot like Annabeth as she did to them came out and welcomed her back. These must have been Annabeth's siblings; Athena's children.

I turned my attention back to Percy. We were stopped outside a sea foam green cabin with a big trident on it. Percy was on the porch grinning ear to ear. This was, I assumed by his smile, his I mean _our_ cabin.

"Come on in. I'm not gonna make you sleep outside… maybe" he called from the porch smiling at his joke.

I went up to the porch and followed Percy inside. The inside took my breath away. Lush greens painted the walls. There was only one bunk bed so I guess only Percy and this Tyson person stayed here. I guess we were the only children Poseidon. There was a fountain in the corner that had fat gold coins in it.

"Don't worry about the bed situation. You can sleep on Tyson's bed until we get the Athena or Hephaestus kids to make you one."

"Won't Tyson mind?"

Percy shook his head.

"He won't mind. He's with our father for now."

I nodded. I walked over to the fountain and picked up one of the mysterious gold coins.

"What is this?"

"That is a gold drachma. It's how we, the gods and demigods, pay for things we need."

I nodded in understanding. Percy looked at his watch.

"Well, I have things I need to discuss with Annabeth, Mr.D, and Chiron."

"Mr. D? Chiron?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr.D is short for Dionysus."

"Like the Greek god of wine Dionysus?"

Percy nodded.

"He's the camp director. And Chiron is a centaur. He was a trainer of heroes, but now he works here to train us to survive against the beasts that threaten our lives."

I nodded and plopped down on the bottom bunk. I felt a sharp, stinging sensation on my butt.

"OWWW!" I screamed jumping up off the bed.

Percy's face turned bright red. Soon he was bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked rubbing the sore spot on my butt.

"Well, now you know which bed is yours. Mine is the bottom in case you have already forgotten your pincushion experience. The thing you so rudely plopped your butt upon is my Minotaur horn."

"Minotaur horn?" I asked confused.

"A Minotaur is a bull like demon who tried to kill me when I was twelve. That's the souvenir."

He walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheet. On the bed was the horn I had sat on and a watch. The horn was pure black. The base of it was pink like it had just been ripped out not too long ago. The watch looked like a normal wrist watch except it had a small button in the middle where the numbers should have been. Percy picked it up and pressed the button. A shield popped out.

"Tyson made this for me at the end of my second summer here."

I looked at it. It was so pretty. The designs on it were so detailed I was amazed. It had what looked like Percy and Annabeth battling a Cyclops. Another person that I guess was Tyson was ridding what looked like a hippopotamus only a little different.

"I lost it two years ago, but I went back and found it." Percy said breaking the silence.

I nodded. He pressed the button again and it folded back to the watch form.

"You can explore the camp, but don't go in the woods without me, Nico, or Annabeth. We'll talk some more later."

I nodded.

"Okay. See you later."

He turned and ran out, waving as he left.

"Well, now what am I going to do." I said out loud.

"Guess I'll go explore. Nothing else to do." I thought to myself.

I had just gotten off the porch when I was tackled by a force of a dump truck. The person had my legs pinned down with his legs so I couldn't kick him. He pinned down my arms so I couldn't move. He looked down at me with fire in his eyes.

"You don't have your big brother to protect you now!"

He pulled his fist back to hit me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the attack.


	4. New enemy, new friend

Before he could hit me, I felt him lifted up in the air. I looked up and a girl who looked the same age as Percy was standing there holding the boy up by the collar of his shirt.

"You ok?" she asked me.

I nodded. My mouth was dropped open in amazement. She looked like she was six feet tall. She had the same flames in her eyes as the boy. I could tell she worked out a lot. You could see her arm muscles through her shirt.

She faced the boy.

"Any friend of Annabeth's or Percy's is a friend of mine so back off or else I'll take that spear that dad gave you and stick it so far up your butthole even Zeus himself won't be able to pull it out. Now do you want to be known as 'Spear-Butt' for the rest of your life Blake?"

Blake shook his head. He was clearly afraid of this girl.

"Good, then get to wherever you're suppose to be."

The girl dropped him. He landed on his butt. He scrambled to his feet and ran off towards the woods.

The girl laughed.

"HAHA! Look at the chicken run."

She turned to me and extended her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks."

The girl ran her hands through her hair.

"No problem. Like I said. Any friend of Annabeth and Percy is a friend of mine. What's your name?"

"Artemis Wright. And yours?"

"Clarisse La Rue. And that little rugrat is Blake Harrison. He's my half-brother unfortunately."

I nodded.

"That's cool. My dad is Poseidon. Who's yours?"

Clarissa laughed.

"So you're related to Seaweed Brain. Poor you. You pegged me more as an Athena kid. Mine and Blake's dad is the god of war Ares."

"So what was his deal anyway? I just got here. I don't think I could have made an enemy that fast."

Clarissa chuckled.

"It's not you really. It's Percy."

I rolled my eyes.

"So what did Percy do that I'm going to have to deal with because he's my brother."

"Nothing much except that he pissed off our dad, so Blake, being the kiss up he is, is following suit. I guess he was to chicken to take on Percy so he went after you knowing that you're Percy's sister."

I laughed.

"Greaaat. Just to top my day. Get kicked out of the fourth best school in Georgia and now I have a kid who's out to get me because of my brother."

Clarissa laughed.

"Don't worry. You can stay here year round so you don't have to worry about keep getting kicked out and we have training classes so if you beat Blake one good time, he'll leave you alone."

She looked at her watch.

"We'll I gotta get going. Sorry to leave you hanging."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"See ya around."

Clarissa turned and went towards a cabin that had a symbol of a boar's head on it. I assumed that was the Ares' cabin.

I headed off toward the woods. I know I know. Percy told me not to go in there with him, Annabeth, or Nico, but hey when you're bored, orders seem to fade to the back of your mind.

So I walked into the woods. It was so beautiful. I kept on walking and soon I came up a river. I sat down. It was just so peaceful watching the water go by. Guess one of dad's traits. Every since I had been claimed, as Percy called it, I had felt like a veil had been lifted. I looked into the river and what I saw surprised me.

My brown hair had changed to black like Percy's. My normally blue eyes had change to the sea foam green that obviously ran in the family.

I ran my hand through my waist length black hair. How could this had happened? Was this an affect of me being claim?

Suddenly, a stream of water shot out of the river, soaking me from head to toe. I looked into the water. There was girl in the water laughing at me. I automatically knew that she was naiad.

"What's so funny?"

She didn't answer. She just kept on laughing. I shook my fist at her.

"Why I otta!"

She stopped laughing and disappeared.

I laughed.

"That'll teach her."

Then, suddenly, it felt like another dump truck had leaped on me again, but this time it was a dog and it was snapping at my face trying to bite and claw it up.

I felt a jerk in my gut and a stream of water hit the dog right in the eye. While it was trying to get the water out of it's eye, I got out from under it and leaped over the other side of the river. This was no regular dog.

This "dog", if you could call it that was the size of a clydesdale horse. Silvia dripped from it's mouth. It had a look of pure hate in it's eyes. This had to be one of Hades' hellhounds.

The hellhound shook it head, clearing the water from eyes. It growled and snarled at me.

I held out my hand.

"Good doggie. Good doggie. You don't want to kill me now do you?"

The hellhound snarled in response.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

The hellhound crouched down and leaped. I held up my arms to shield myself, but I knew that it would do me no good.


	5. Saved By The Sword

A sword came out of nowhere, stabbing the hellhound in the side. It disappeared in cloud of gold dust. If I hadn't just been almost killed by it, then I would have been mesmerized by the display.

The owner of the sword came out from behind the tree. It was Nico. He must have left before he was fully recovered because he was leaning on the tree for support.

"Why in the Underworld are you out here in the woods by yourself with no weapon or anyone that can protect you?" anger made his voice tremble.

"I wanted to.."

"Didn't Percy tell you not to go in the woods by yourself?" Nico said overriding my explanation.

I nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't expect that a hellhound was going to attack me."

Nico limped his way over to a boulder and sat down.

I looked at him with concern.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shouldn't you be listening to your older brother and be staying out of trouble?"

"Got me there. But I thought that this camp was suppose to be a refuge?"

Nico nodded.

"It is. The only way the hellhound could have gotten past the barrier is if someone summoned it. Who I do not know."

I shrugged my shoulders. Could have been Blake? Did he really want to please his father so much as to go to the existent of summoning a hellhound to kill me?

I walked over to the boulder.

"Do want me to help you back to your cabin?"

Nico shook his head.

"I'm fine. Right now, we need to get you a sword ASAP. Then we'll put you in the practice ring, so we don't have to follow you around like a three year old."

I nodded.

"Has anyone told you that you sound wise WAY beyond your years?"

Nico laughed.

"Many occasions. Now let's go to the forge. The Hephaestus kids can help us."

He got up. He started walking toward the camp. I started to follow when a stream of water shot out of the river soaking me. I turned around and the naiad was laughing at me again and waving.

I turned around and followed Nico cursing the stupid she-devil naiad. Nico kept walking until we came a building that was radiating heat. Outside the building, hanging on the door were two metal wreathes. One had the initials 'C.B' while the other had 'S.B' in it. I pointed to it.

"What is that?"

Nico looked at it.

"It's a memory wreath. The 'C.B' is for Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus. The other is Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite. They were boyfriend and girlfriend and are regarded as heroes to both cabins."

Then a boy about my age came out of the building and hugged Nico.

The boy was VERY tan. He was about my height. He had a scar on his cheek.

"What's up Nico? How have you been?"

Nico stepped back.

"Nothing much Alec. You?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"Same old, same old. What can I do for you?"

Nico motioned to me.

"This is Artemis. She's Poseidon's first girl to be claimed."

Alec held his hand. I shook it.

"Alec Fitzcharles. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine."

He turned back to Nico.

"So what does she need? Armor?"

Nico shook his head.

"She need's a sword and you're the best sword maker we've got."

Alec snorted.

"You're just saying that."

Nico laughed.

"Yup."

Alec nodded.

"I'll help. Matter of fact, I just got done finishing one that may be perfect for her."

He turned and went back into the building. When he came back he had a bronze sword in his hand. He placed in my outstretched hands.

I looked at the hilt. It had emeralds placed in it. I swung it to test the weight of it. It felt just right.

"It's name is Luna**bestia."**

**"What does it mean?" Nico asked before I could.**

**"It's latin for Moonbeast."**

**Nico laughed.**

**"It sorta suits you're name Artemis. After all, she is the goddess of the moon."**

**I laughed.**

**"That's true I guess."**

**Alec took Lunabesita from me.**

**"The cool thing is it is kind of like Percy's sword."**

**He pressed the emerald in the middle and it turned into a crescent moon hairclip.**

**Alec handed it back to me.**

**I took it, amazed and clipped in my hair.**

**"Another feature of it is that only the creator or the owner can make it change between the two forms." **

I gave Alec a hug.

"Thanks dude."

He gave me a hug back.

"No prob."

He and Nico shook hands.

"Thanks Alec. I owe you one."

Alec laughed.

"You owe me six."

"Put it on my tab."

Nico turned and walked away and so I followed.

"Where are we going?"

He spoke without turning around "I told you. The practice ring."

We came up to what looked like an old gladiator ring. Nico went right on in so I followed.

Nico went over to one side of the ring and pulled out his sword.

"Ready?"

I pulled my clip out of my hair and pressed the button to turn it back to sword form.

"Ready."

I was about to leap when a voice shouted out "Wait!"

I turned and standing there was a girl about fifteen maybe sixteen. She had on a black shirt that said 'Strawberries are sweet, but lemons are sour like me.' She had on black skinny jeans and combat boots. She had on as much black makeup as I did. Her hair was black like mine but it was short and teased up. She had on a silver circlet. Behind her were maybe fifteen or sixteen girls.

Nico's eyes widen.

"Thaila?"

Thaila nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

Thaila just stared at him.

Nico eyes flashed in anger like he understood what she was doing there.

"NO THAILA! PERCY AND I WONT LET YOU!"

I turned Lunabestia back in to the clip and clipped back in my hair.

I walked up to Nico. He was shaking not with fear but of anger.

"Artemis, go to the Big House and let Percy know that Thaila and the hunters are here" Nico said with venom dripping off his voice.

I nodded and left. I didn't want to be around when they started fighting.

I turned around and looked and Nico was staring down Thaila.

"I just hope they don't kill each other before I get back."


	6. Heated Meeting and Reunion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series. If I did, do you think I would be here typing this story? NO! I would be hanging out with Seaweed Brian and Wise Girl.

I ran most of the way back to the Big House. I had to get to Percy and Annabeth before Nico tried to kill Thaila. I walked up the porch and opened the door a crack when I heard my name mention.

I got down on my knees and saw Percy and Annabeth sitting on a couch side-by-side. Clarisse was there leaning up against a wall with another boy I didn't know. There were also twin brothers that I had never heard of there too. One was sitting in a chair while the other sat on the armrest. Alec was sitting on the floor next to an amazing beautiful girl. I could tell right off the bat that she was a daughter of Aphrodite by her looks. There was one other girl there but that was about it.

Then I saw a man come into view wait not man but…centaur? I disregarded it. After all the stuff I had seen today, it was no surprise that centaurs still existed.

I realized that they were talking about me again.

"Chiron, she has amazing artistic ability, but I don't know how she was claimed by Poseidon. I was so sure that she was going to be claimed by Athena." That was Percy.

The centaur, who must have been Chiron, shifted position.

"Who knows how or why this happened Percy, but it is not our place to question these things. You know your father better than any of us here; would he lie Percy?"

Percy shook his head.

"Percy man why are you complaining, she's hot!" one of the twins said, the one on the armrest.

"Maybe, Travis, because she's my baby sister and I don't think of her like that. And I would appreciate if you didn't talk about her like that while I'm I the room." Percy said his face turning as red as a tomato.

"Or me." That was from Alec.

"Or me. If you do it again, I'll rearrange your face." That came from Clarisse.

"And I'm not going to stop her." The boy standing beside Clarisse chimed in.

The other twin snorted.

"Like you could really stop her Chris."

Chris started to go over to the boy but Clarisse held him back.

"Not now Chris. We have more important things discuss than fight."

"Why Clarisse La Rue doesn't want fight? What would your father think?" the Aphrodite child said.

Clarisse stood up.

"You better watch it you spoiled brat or else I'll knock you down you down off your 'throne'."

The girl stood up and got up in Clarisse's face.

"I'd like to see you try you girl reject."

Annabeth jumped up.

"Clarisse. Lacy. Enough." She put her hands between the two.

Lacy did the dramatic flip of her hair that all of the preppy girls did and went to sit down by Alec. Clarisse leaned back up against the wall. Annabeth sat back down.

Lacy put her hands in her lap.

"I just wanted to know when we started allowing primates to come to these meetings." Lacy said with a cold smile on her face.

Clarisse launched at Lacy, but Chiron stepped in between the two. I decided that now was the best time to barge in. So I opened the door.

Everyone's head turned to my direction. Percy got up.

"What is it Artemis?" He said trying to plaster a fake smile on his face.

"It's Nico. He said to tell you that Thaila and the hunters are here."

Everyone's head turned toward Percy's to see his reaction. I didn't know what the big deal was but it wasn't good because Percy's face was red again.

Percy was walking through the front door before I realized where he was going. Annabeth jumped off the couch and walked with me to where Nico and Thaila were. Percy was standing beside Nico. His arms were crossed. Annabeth went over to Thaila and hugged her. Thaila returned the hug. Annabeth then went to stand beside Percy.

"What are you doing here Thaila?" She asked her.

"I would like to know the same thing." Percy said.

Thaila grimaced. "Sorry guys. Hunter's business."

She moved to in front of me.

"We would like to talk to you Artemis."

Nico stepped in front of me.

"Yeah. Just like with my sister huh? I'm not going to let her life be ruin because of 'the joy of the hunt' and 'immortality'."

Thaila put her hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Nico, what happen to Bianca was a.."

Nico took Thaila's hand off his shoulder.

"Don't you dare say it was an accident. If she hadn't joined the hunters then she wouldn't even been on that mission."

Percy stood in front of me too.

"Thaila maybe you should leave now."

Chiron galloped up.

"Percy you know we can not deny Artemis' hunters lounging. Thaila, you may go and set up your tents."

Thaila nodded and motioned for the girls to go. They walked toward camp. Thaila followed, but she stopped when she was by my side.

"Read and think about it" she said putting something in my hand. She then walked to join her fellow hunters.

I looked down to the pamphlet in my hand. On the cover was a double bow and arrow, Artemis' mark. And in bold letters it said "Join the Hunters of Artemis Today!"


	7. A Decsion is Reached

Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson series

That night I tossed and turned while Percy slept under me snoring. I had read the pamphlet that Thaila had given from front to back at least twenty times. It talked about that if I joined the Hunters of Artemis, that I would, in exchange gain, immortality, but the catch was that I would have to turn my back on the world of men.

Could I really leave my new found brother, Percy, sweet, mature Nico, and playful Alec for immortality? Not to mention that Annabeth and Clarisse would end up dying wayyy before I would. Yes or No? Yes or No? Why is that always the question?

I decided to just to go talk to Thaila. No harm in just talking about it right?

I walked toward where the Hunters had set up camp. I made sure to walk swiftly and quietly because before bed Percy had told me about the harpies who worked in the kitchen. He said that they ate anyone who was caught after lights out. He was just trying to scare me…I hope.

When I got to where they were camped out, I let out a disappointed breath. There was nothing there. The only way you could had tell that someone used to be camped there was the fire pit. The fire pit was set up but only wisps of smoke were coming out.

I let out a sigh and went turn around to go back to the cabin when I jumped. Standing there behind me was Thaila. Percy had told me that she was Artemis' second-in-command. She led the Hunters when Artemis was away.

"I thought you had left."

Thaila shook her head.

"We tend not to stay where we are not welcome. Did you read the pamphlet?" she said in a smooth, even voice.

I nodded.

"And?"

I sat down on a stump.

"Percy told me that you, him, and Annabeth were friends before you joined the Hunters."

Thaila nodded.

"This is true."

"Then why did you give them up?"

Thaila sighed and sat down beside me.

"I guess that he didn't tell you about the prophecy?"

I shook my head.

"Well, there was this big prophecy that surrounded a 'Child of the Big Three'. Meaning Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. It was said that that child would either save the world or enslave it. As you know, Percy is a child of Poseidon. I am a child of Zeus. Nico is a child of Hades. The problem is, we were never suppose to exist."

"Why?"

"Zeus and Poseidon feared the child of the prophecy. So they, along with Hades who they forced, made a pact to never have children."

"Did it work?"

Thaila laughed.

"You and I are proof that it didn't."

"True. Go on."

"Well, prophecy was said to come true once the child became sixteen. I joined the hunters so it wouldn't be my problem. Looking back on it now, it seems cowardly."

I laughed.

"What?"

"So you, Percy, and Nico are 'forbidden' children."

Thaila laughed.

"You are too. You are how old?"

"15."

"You were born after the pact was made so you're not suppose to exist either. Nico and his sister Bianca are the only ones really aloud to be alive. They were born before the pact was forged."

I screwed my face into confusion.

"When was this pact made?"

"Oh, a little after World War 2." She said nonchalantly.

I snorted.

"Nico looks good for his age."

Thaila laughed.

"So how is that he looks younger than that?"

"Hades put him and Bianca in a hotel where they wouldn't age to keep them safe from Zeus."

"Oh."

Thaila stood up.

"I have to go take care of the Hunters, so I need your answer now. Will you pledge yourself to the Hunters of Artemis?"

I sat there for a moment. This was the question I feared answering. I never had a brother before. Now that I'm here, I had an elder brother to teach me things that he had learned during his life like how to survive in this crazy world. Did I really want to give that all away for a simple thing as immortally?

"Thaila, you want to know what my greatest fear is?"

She nodded.

"Ironically, it's dying. As much as I fear dying though, I'm not going to abandon my brother and friends. I'm not going to make the same mistake you did."

Thaila put her hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled.

"For not putting yourself first. Although, it may have seem to people that I was joined the hunters to save them, I wasn't. I joined to save myself."

She took her hands off my shoulders. She turned to walk toward the forest when I called out to her.

"Thaila!"

She turned around.

"Why did you want recruit me in the first place?"

Thaila smiled.

"For your name of course."

She turned and walked back into the forest. Although it may have seemed like I would never see Thaila and the Hunters again, I knew I would. I turned and walked back toward my cabin.

When I got back, Percy was up waiting for me.

"Did you join?"

I shook my head.

"What made you not join?"

I walked over and sat on Percy's bed.

"I didn't want to make the same mistake Thaila did."

I punched Percy lightly.

"I also didn't want to leave behind my first brother ever. You need someone to annoy you."

Percy laughed.

"You've got it. You are now my official 'Annoyer Person.'"

I laughed.

Percy looked at his watch. (Not the shield.)

"Alright. As my first duty as your older brother I say get to bed. Alec told me about Lunabesita. You need to learn how to use her and you'll have the most awesomeness teacher to teach you how."

I laughed.

"Certainly it's not you." I said playfully.

He smacked me playfully and pointed up to my bunk.

" You. Smartalec. Bed. Night-Night."

I climbed up to my bunk.

I laid down while Percy turned off the lights.

"Night Percy." But he was already snoring away.

I laughed and let my own darkness engulf me.


	8. Cherry Coke and SnipSnip

Disclaimer: I still don't own the series….. maybe that will be my birthday present..

I woke up the next morning sore from my encounters with Blake and the bloodhound. I didn't want to get up but Percy made me.

Percy got me up and went to get ready. I looked down at my outfit. I was torn up. I sighed.

"I wished I would have had time to get clothes before we left."

"Your wish is my command." Annabeth said walking in. She had a pile of clothes in her hand. A pair of combat boots sat on the top of the pile. She put the pile into my arms.

I laughed.

"Where did you get this stuff?"

She pointed to the shorts and shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" on it and said, "A couple of Hermes kids swiped them from the camp store and the combat boots are a gift from Clarisse. She said that you two probably wore the same size."

"Tell her I said thanks."

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"No prob. There's a hairbrush, toothbrush, tooth paste, socks, and uhmm other things inside the boots."

My face flushed.

"Thanks A LOT Annabeth."

She a lot gave me small tubes of shampoo and conditioner and a small bar of soap like the kind they gave out at hotels.

"They're just a temporary solution until you can write to your mom asking her to send you your stuff."

"I can't go home?"

"It's not that you can't go home, it's that Percy probably won't let you go home. Until you properly trained at least."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"At least I'm out of school."

Annabeth went to the doorway.

"You better get ready."

She turned and went back to her cabin. Probably to fiddle on her computer.

I tried to find my way to the bathhouse but I had not luck. I finally stopped and asked a girl. I almost wished I didn't. From the way she gave me a look of disgust, she _had_ to be Aphrodite's kid.

She pointed a perfectly manicured finger over to a building with a look of disgust on her face.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I went to the bathhouse and got ready. By the time I was finished, I was starving. I looked in the mirror one last time at my new look. My beautiful waist-length black hair and my piercing sea foam green eyes. My clothes were perfect size.

It made you wonder how they knew. I took a hair scrunchie off my wrist and tied my hair out of my face. I splashed my face with water and took my stuff back to the cabin.

Percy was there attempting to straighten up the cabin.

"We have cabin inspections today, so we gotta clean up."

I put my stuff in one of the dressers. Then I went and made my bed. By that time Percy had straighten up his mess.

"Let's go to breakfast."

"Yes! Food." I thought to myself.

We went into the mess hall and there different tables set up. I went to go sit down by Annabeth when Percy stopped me.

"We have to sit with our cabin so you're stuck with me. Camp Rules."

So I followed Percy and sat down at one of the two place settings. There was eggs, bacon, ham, and toast on my plate. My glass was empty though. Percy saw me scanning the room trying to find where to get me something to drink and laughed.

"Sorry. Forgot to tell you. You say what kind of drink you want and appears in the glass."

So I looked at my cup and said "Cherry coke." Sure enough, liquid filled the cup. I tasted it and it was exactly that.

Percy gave me a weird look.

"Cherry coke for breakfast?"

I laughed.

"It was a ritual that me and my mom shared. We would have cherry coke reserved for breakfast time only. We would then drink cherry Dr. Pepper for the rest of the day."

Percy laughed.

"And I thought my mom and I obsession with blue food was weird."

I scarfed down my coke and food. Correction; I inhaled it. Percy finished his pretty quickly too. I cleaned the bits of food of my mouth.

"So, what are we doing today?"

Percy finished drinking his orange juice before he answered.

"We'll go over some of your basic powers as a kid of Poseidon. Then we'll work with Moonbeast some, but before that can happen we have to do something about your hair."

I gave a bewildered look.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it's kinda long. It would help in sword fighting if it was cut shorter."

"No. I didn't cut my hair for four years; I'm not cutting it now."

Percy sighed.

"Artemis, it's going to affect how you stay alive. Even the Aphrodite kids don't have their hair that long. As vain as they are, they know that their lives are more important than their hair."

I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you cut it. I let Clarisse or Annabeth do it."

Percy grinned.

"I have a better idea. You done?"

I nodded.

He got up. I got up as well and followed him out of the mess hall. We walked toward a cabin that looked well taken care of. Then it hit me. I knew who's cabin it was.

"Aww man Percy. Why did you drag me to Aphrodite's cabin?" my voice whining.

"Because you want a hair cut that won't make you look like a dork but also will keep you alive right?"

I nodded.

"Then these are the best people for the job. Let's face it; Annabeth is more of a brain and Clarisse is better with a spear than scissors."

"Fine."

We walked up the stairs and there was a girl putting the finishing touches on her make-up when we walked in.

"Alyson, I'd like you to meet my sister Artemis."

The girl turned around and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Artemis."

I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

She put her hands on her hips.

"So what is it you need?"

Percy took my hair out of my scrunchie and turned my around, my back to Alyson.

"Oh. Nope. That's gotta go."

Percy handed me back my scrunchie.

"So you'll do it?" Percy asked.

Alyson nodded. She went and got a chair and sat in front of one of the many vanities that was in the cabin.

She pointed to the chair and said, "Sit." So I did. She got a sheet and tied it around my neck. She then picked up the scissors.

"Percy, you can sit on the bed."

Percy sat.

"Close you eyes Artemis, I want you to be totally surprised when I'm done with you."

I close my eyes to humor her. I felt her brush my hair. Then I heard the sound of the scissors cutting my hair. Then I had the feeling of a weight being lifted off my head. Who knew that hair could be so heavy?

Then she stopped for a minute and grabbed another tool and started using it. It felt like my hair was being teased up so I knew that she must be using a razor. She then put that down and used the scissors again. She put those down and moved my hair a bit then took the sheet off.

"Ta-da!" she declared.

I opened my eyes and gasped. My hair was shoulder length and I had a side bang. It was the best hair cut ever. Percy was even smiling. I got up from the chair.

"Thanks Alyson."

"No prob. I think this is my best work yet. Can I take a pic?"

I shrugged my shoulder.

"Sure."

Alyson grabbed her camera and took a quick pic of me.

Percy got up.

"Alright. We've gotta go train. Thanks again Alyson"

We walked out the cabin. Alyson waved as we walked down to the water.

"Come back soon!"

My default picture is her haircut.


	9. Story update

So many of you wanted me to update this story but the thing is I have grown bored with this story and have moved onto my Twilight story "True Love Not for Me". Sorry! If my muse comes to me, then I might pick this story back up.


End file.
